Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-38413939-20190204182343/@comment-10429980-20190206203149
Given we are told Wilmarina's monsterized nature is an expression of who she was underneath her facade as a Order hero, I would say having her turn so against monsterization after having enjoyed it so much would make little sense in the context of the settings. KC's friend Exet once told me that KC created the Fallen Maiden heroes to all be human women who literally could not be happy if they remained human. So your scenario of turning Wilmarina back and having her be happy with that would go against that intention, as well as against what her inner character was supposed to be, so under that definition it would certainly be brainwashing. Plus monsterization can't be reversed (perhaps, judging by how other monster magic like the runes work, because no one who experiences it really truly wants it reversed), so its kind of a moot scenario anyway. And nobody would argue that Wilmarina did not change at all with monsterization. The thing is changes, even drastic changes, do not equal that person's true self dying. 3. And what of Saphirette's descriptions of daily life in monster society then? Hunting, farming, accessory making, tourism, etc. As for not believing everything, you're comparing apples and oranges. There's a big difference between what the author has made clear many times are intended to be hyperbolic statements, and what the author has explicitly said should be taken seriously. For instance, Saphirette is noted to be much more reliable than the Wandering Scholar when it comes to descriptions of daily monster life, since she observes things for longer periods than he does. Then there are the mechanics of the soul and such that World Guide 3 describes in contexts that are clearly not hyperbolic as the whole point of the text is to give accurate, detailed information on how these things work rather than be based on short-term or general observations like the wandering scholar's profiles. 6. I would say that your character's motivations and conclusions make little sense. Even the actions of the fox don't make much sense. I assume you're implying the fox monsterized the town, but why did the man react so negatively without even talking to her or seeing the results himself? Why would the fox not go the easier (and more common route in canon) of just disgusing herself as a human? Why would the man have any doubts about her love for him when by canon monsters basically communicate directly to the mind and soul via sex and pleasure the genuine nature of their love (its a major reason people can no longer see them as evil after experiencing such communication). Why would the man be so opposed to monsterization and incubization if he was willing enough to fall in love with her to begin with? I can't say if he's evil or not with all these questions in the way. Merse is noted in the second to last paragraph of her profile to be a "monster officer," which I took to mean she is still actively involved in the reformed military. I admit that her still training others may be reading too far into it, but certainly I don't she why she wouldn't be doing at least some training given how devoted she is to spreading the joys of monsterization now.